


Loving You's Such a Wrench

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Wheeler Dealers RPF
Genre: Arguing, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: I couldn't help myself - I love a bit of friction in my ships. These two seem to bicker rather a lot and something which regularly pops up in my fantasies is this: Mike thinks he's finally pushed Edd too far when the tall man gets angry and physical with him - but he doesn't want to fight when there's a much better way of relieving his tension.





	Loving You's Such a Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

It wasn't what it looked like, with his wrists pinned to the wall, above his head - and Edd towering over him, bending down to speak into his ear. Alright, so now all of a sudden, it was _exactly_ what it looked like. People always did say that the primal instinct to fight and to fuck were oddly interwoven, but he'd never contemplated that it might be something he would experience _himself_ \- it was the kind of act you were likely see on a National Geographic nature documentary, between two mating animals, and _not_ the kind of thing you would expect to see on the Discovery Channel, in a programme about car renovations. And yet here _they_ _were_.

Mike had been rather rude to Edd - perhaps scrap that and, instead, nasty - about how much he had exceeded the spend on their glossy black MGA. He was seeking a _high-end_ finish, but was actually looking to see _some_ kind of profit. He'd set him a budget and, yet again, he could never work out why it was so damned hard for him to stick to it; the wire-spoked wheels were beautiful, but unnecessary, and the cost of the paint job was astronomical. Mike had thought that he'd pushed Edd too far this time, when he found himself against the workshop wall, all six foot and seven inches of the tall man bearing down on him.

And when China had blurted, "Sometimes I can really hate you," Brewer had closed his eyes, fearing the worst. He didn't expect to then open them again to see Edd's mouth mere centimetres away from his and, within seconds, making that connection - large brown eyes watching him for a moment before the lids came down, his lips capturing and enveloping his in a lustful kiss. He  _thought_ he was going to bloody hit him. Instead, what _hit_ him, felt like a ton of bricks. "And I fucking love you at the same time," bitter words gushed out. Edd knew it wasn't polite to kiss someone in such a way without asking first but, when he felt another tongue enter his mouth, he considered it permission to continue - and continue he _did_ , with fervour.

"Are you still mad with me?" Mike managed to ask, in the small periods in which his lips were not occupied. He'd have liked to have asked a lot more, but he doubted he could have fitted them in in-between the countless kisses. He wanted to ask things like: "What's actually going on with us, Edd?" and "Have you never _heard_ of Chapstick?" but he didn't and he probably never _would_ , if asking such questions meant putting an end to this. Those enormous hands were flat to his chest now, but his own hands were still in the upright position, as if chained to the wall, though China had long since let go of them.

"I think there's a part of me that's always angry with you, Mike," Edd told him, with a sneer. "And yet there's this part of me that's always been _desperate_ to fuck you," he murmured, low and sultry.

"Oh god," there came a whimper from below. Would "where and when?" have come across too needy, Mike wondered. He'd seen Edd frustrated with him - mardy, annoyed, even furious - but he'd had never seen this side of him before, and there wasn't a single part of him that wasn't turned on by it.

The thought of those seemingly _miraculous_ mechanic's hands, having worked on all of those exquisite classic motors, now working on _him_ and the bits of _him_ that needed... ahem... sorting out. Well, they certainly did right _now_ anyway. Edd was strong and his arms surprisingly toned from years of working with wrenches and other heavy duty tools and, at the same time, his fingers remarkably nimble from fiddling in tight spaces; Brewer threw his head back, softly knocking it against the concrete pillar - dizzy at the sheer _notion_ of it. Maybe it would help him to see  _sense_.

He could feel every last and little part of Edd's touch, the jerkiness of rubber orange gloves rolling down his front, snagging on cotton as tiny folds developed in the elasticated material, bunching up as the grease monkey clutched at the openings between his buttons, showing appreciation and unrestrained desire.

"In the MG," China said; it was a statement and not a query - he was _telling_ his co-host what he wanted and _where_ he wanted it. Not that there was a single protest on his friend's lips.

"We're--uh... changing these old seats - is that right?" he stammered.

"That's right," the reply was cool and cocky. Edd watched on as Mike finally peeled himself away from the workshop wall, unsure at first if he could even stand, before walking over to the car - which he had to admit, for all of Edd's overspending - looked _beyond_ exceptional.

And, still slightly unsteady - I mean, who _wouldn't_ be - it didn't take much for the taller man to gently push his partner down onto the vehicle's seats, leather and comfortable, but battered, worn and in need of re-covering. Mischievously smiling, Edd shoved him backwards until he was lying down - and, with his other hand, he palmed at Mike's obvious erection, grasped frenziedly at the waistband of his shorts, and told him, "We're replacing these tomorrow... so it doesn't matter if we _fuck_ them up." He received a grunt in response to his choice of words. "We can _fuck..._  whatever we _want_..."


End file.
